


11 Meet in a Dream

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Sam, Dream Study, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the last several months Castiel has had dreams of Heaven and Hell.  They used to be few and far between until a month ago.  They had become the only dreams that he had.  In each dream there is always another man.  The man is always helpful or just there so he isn't alone.  Castiel had begun to develop feelings for his dream guy.</p><p>One day while browsing online there is a pop up about a dream study that is happening in town.  He filled out the survey and sent it.  A week later he got a call back and made an appointment to go in for an evaluation to see if he qualified for the study.  Once accepted he finds out that his dream guy is also part of the study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Meet in a Dream

Castiel handed his money over to the woman behind the counter and filled out the paperwork required.  He sat in the waiting area and the time passed slowly as he waited for the doctor to call him back once he was finished.

“Mr. Anhel?”

Castiel looked up and took in the tall man with the ponytail and bright smile.  Castiel stood and followed the doctor back to the room.

“I’m Dr. Winchester and I will be the one in control of your dream study.  It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sam held out his hand.

Castiel studied him for a moment before he shook his hand.

“So it says here that you have been having reoccurring dreams about Heaven and Hell.  Sometimes they are peaceful and other times they are, well, hell.  How long has this been going on?” Sam sat in the chair opposite of Castiel.

“About a month,” Castiel ran a shaky hand through his tussled hair, “the thing is I’m never alone in these dreams.  There’s always someone there with me.  I can’t see his face but he’s there.  Sometimes we’re fighting for our lives and other times we’re fishing or something else deemed relaxing,” he toyed with the cuff of his shirt.

“Hm interesting.  Do you know this man?” Sam made a few notes on the form Castiel had filled out.

“Not that I know of.  His smell and voice are unfamiliar,” Castiel looked down at his folded hands.

“What do you mean smell?” Sam jotted down the information as Castiel spoke.

“It’s very unique.  It’s a mixture of different scents.  It’s always comforting.  I have never smelled anyone like him.  I would recognize it anywhere.  The dreams have begun to bother me because they have become the only dreams I have.”

“Alright.  Well looking over the information that you have provided me here and what you have told me I think that you would be a great candidate for our dream trial,” Sam checked off a few boxes as he finished up the paperwork, “we require you to sleep at our facility at least four nights a week and to keep a dream journal.  We’re trying to find out when the control and lucid dreaming can take place and if it can be manipulated by an outside force.  I think that you are ideal because you were able to recall vivid detail of your dreams,” Sam flipped the sheet and scanned over the detail sheets that Castiel had filled out, “we’ll be starting the study Sunday.  We can set up a private room that you can permanently use or if you don’t mind sleeping anywhere you can just drop by.  I suggest the permanent room because it will be easier to fall asleep.”

“I think I would like that best as well,” Castiel nodded as he pulled on his sleeve.

“Great.  I just have to get a few blood tests, an EEG and ECG done on you today.  I’ll have my medical assistant Gabriel come in and get that all taken care of.  I have a few more people to talk with.  Um, you can bring personal stuff from home for your room.  The receptionist will be able to get you your room assignment on the way out,” Sam stood.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity,” Castiel stood and shook his hand.

“No thank you.”

Castiel waited in the room and a shorter man entered with a devilish smile.  Castiel immediately took a liking to him.

“Gabriel here.  I am gonna stick you for some blood then get you hooked up to a couple of different machines over the next few hours.  I hope you have your afternoon cleared,” Gabriel rolled over the cart with the tourniquet, needles and vials.

“Yes.  I put aside the hours as it said on the sheet.”

“Great!” Gabriel washed his hands before the set up to take the blood.

 

Castiel left the doctor’s office and went home to pack a few things so that his bag would be ready by the weekend.  He hoped they figured it out and was able to help him control the dreams so that he would be able get a full night’s sleep again.

<<<>>> 

Castiel slung the bag over his shoulder, grabbed the other bag from the backseat, closed up his car and looked up at the building the actual sleep study would take place in.  It was an old stone boarder house.  It had been repainted and well maintained.  Castiel climbed the stairs and pushed the door open.  There were a few people scattered around the lobby area that had been added after renovations and there were a few people at the front desk area.  Castiel smiled and headed over as the brochure had advised.

“Hi ya.  I’m Jo I will be working up here most evenings.  That’s Charlie there talking with the Captain America looking guy, Garth is the lanky Shaggy looking guy to my left and Sarah isn’t here right now because she’s walking one of our shyer patients to her room.  Welcome to the Visual Dream Therapy program,” the cheerful blonde greeted as he walked up.

“Hello.  I’m Castiel Anhel,” Castiel gave her a nervous smile as he sat down his other bag to grab the card, “they gave me this card to give to you.”

“Excellent,” Jo took the card and looked it over, “alrighty then.  You have chosen the private room option.  I think it’s the best choice because you know how clean your room is,” she chuckled as she got a few things from under the counter.

“I thought the same.”

“I have your welcome packet right here.  Your key is also in there.  I just need you to sign a couple of things for me then you will be good to go,” Jo handed him a sealed envelope, “sign here and here.  This is just your check in logs.  You won’t have to worry about signing in again since you have a private room.  We don’t have to place you each time.”

“Thank you,” Castiel read over the page then signed.

“The only people that will enter your room are the cleaning crew.  They come every Wednesday.  If you have any questions or need maintenance there’s a clipboard on the back of this desk you can log it on.  Other than that you can go to your room.  You actually get one of the rooms on the top floor.  Right now there’s only two rooms up there.  We’ve stopped renovations so you and only one other person will be on the floor.  You’re going to have to share the full bath if you want a shower.  Your room does have a commode and sink just not a shower or tub.”

“Since it’s just one person that is fine.  Thank you so much.  You have made this an easy transition.”

“That’s what we’re here to do.  Did you need help with your bags?”

“No thank you.”

“There is a guy named Benny that’s from NOLA you’ll see him in military pants and usually a dark grey Henley roaming about.  He’s our security.  Since there’s not always someone here at the desk we like to make sure you guys feel protected.  Well have a good night.  Sweet dreams,” Jo smiled and waved him on.

Castiel nodded and picked up his bag.  He went to the elevator and went to the top floor.  He glanced at his room assignment again and headed to his room once he got off the elevator.  He opened his envelope and pulled the key out.  Castiel looked down the hall where he saw the only other clearly marked door.  It was on the opposite side of the hall and a few doors down but close enough that if he needed help he could scream.  Castiel opened the door to his room, groped for the light switch and flipped it on and went in.

Castiel sat his bags on the bed as he evaluated the room.  He opened his duffel bag and sprayed down the hard surfaces.  He unmade the bed and sprayed it down with the disinfectant spray.  He pulled the light wand out and turned off the lights.  He clicked on the black light and walked through the room.  Castiel was pleased with the cleanliness and turned the light back on.  He sat out his few personal items and lit a candle to make it smell like home.  Castiel opened the other bag and put the bottled water and snacks into the mini fridge that was supplied for him.

Castiel changed for bed and pulled the envelope out.  He went through the schedule he had for the following mornings when he woke.  There were activities and food available for people that decided to spend more time in the facility than just sleeping.  He filled out the questionnaire and made notes of things he was nervous about for the first night.  Before he settled in he blew out the candle and grabbed his book.  He read until he was too tired to fight and went to sleep.

<<<>>> 

Castiel brushed his teeth and got ready.  He locked up his room and left for the day.  Castiel turned in the questionnaire from the packet and spoke with Sam before he headed off to work.

Castiel went back to his place had supper and realized he did not have anything else to do since he had made no plans so he grabbed a few more books and headed to the facility.  He waved at Jo and Garth as he headed upstairs.  When the elevator doors opened he froze.  Castiel’s heart beat echoed in his ears, his mouth went dry and he felt light headed.  He blinked several times rapidly.  The scent.  A slow smile crept across his face as he stepped on the elevator.  The man was there.

“But what floor?” Castiel glanced at the button pad and all the numbers had been touched at some point that day.

Castiel got off on his floor and sighed as he left the scent behind.  When he got to his room he noticed it had clung a little to him and he smiled.  Castiel changed for bed and did not bother with a book.  The scent had relaxed him enough to ease him into sleep.

_Castiel’s wings spread out as he plummeted through the physical earth to the place beyond.  He was not caporal but he was real all the same.  The great majesty of light, energy and force moved on a thought length.  When he reached the gates his lieutenants and generals took his orders and fought through the massive armed beings that awaited them at the gates._

_The towers lay beyond broken and crumbled from previous attacks.  Castiel propelled himself through the fallen to those towers.  The heat, anger and raw aggression accosted him as he moved effortlessly throw the battle.  His wings of light lifted him to maneuver around fallen debris and slain creatures.  The surroundings were muted as he moved.  No more fire and brimstone.  It turned to a metropolis as the towers came into clear view.  What he needed was in between those towers._

_Castiel landed and searched with his eyeless sight.  He moved slowly as his sight roamed over the buildings.  He stopped when he felt the tug.  His energy rustled and twisted as the other energy and light sang to him.  It was darker but just as beautiful.  Citrus.  Leather.  Waterfalls.  Meadows.  It was all rolled into one.  Castiel moved swiftly along the river front until he came to the lone cottage. The door burst open from his intent and he was in the home with just a thought._

_A figure knelt by the fireplace.  His back to Castiel and he body fell in shadow.  He radiated peace and love while he hummed of sacrifice and regret.  There was something noble and worthwhile about the man that was always there.  Castiel felt his form move forward and the shadow began to fall away._

_“It took you long enough,” the voice spoke warmly to him._

_Castiel reached out and touched his arm to turn him around and the hot white pain flashed through them both.  Castiel remember a vivid green as it all faded away._

Castiel jolted awake and looked down at his hand.  His chest heaved, his head was light, his ears rang and he had sweated through his pajama shirt.  Castiel tried to swallow but his mouth was dry.  Once he controlled his breathing he went to the mini fridge and took a bottle of water out.  He calmed himself and grabbed his towel, a clean pair of underwear and a tee shirt. He slipped on his slippers and picked up his toiletry bag. 

Castiel was only in the shower for a few minutes when there was knock on the door.  A voice spoke through but it was muffled by the thick wooden door.

“Hey can you tap on my door when you're done please?”

“No problem.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Castiel turned the cold water up and washed as quickly as possible.  He dried and redressed then shuffled to the man’s door.

“I’m done.  You can have it,” Castiel said as he tapped on the door.

Castiel did not wait for a response.  He turned the key and went into his own room.  He heard the door to the other room open and close as he entered his room.  He lay back down and stared at the ceiling.  It took him some time but he got back to sleep and dreamt of fishing on the pier.

<<<>>> 

Castiel had participated in the program for two weeks and had only encountered the scent twice.  He had not wanted to tell anyone so he kept it to himself.  His dreams had become more intertwined with the man and he could only assume it was because they were in the same building.  When he slept at home the dreams had become based more in Hell than Heaven so Castiel spent five nights in the facility. 

_Castiel woke and headed out to work.  When he got to work it was not his real job.  Castiel laughed as he was assigned to hand out halos to all the new angels.  Each angel got to pick their own colour and was glad that they were not stuck with a plain one like everyone else._

_Castiel settled in the study of the place he called work.  He fell asleep in the chair.  When he woke the scent surrounded him.  He stepped forward and realized he had wings again but he was in his body.  It felt off but right at the same time.  Castiel headed to the kitchen to eat but when he opened the door there was a field of sunflowers.  He smiled and pushed through the tall stalks._

_“There you are.  I’ve been waiting for you.”_

_Castiel could sense the man’s smile even if he could not see him since the sun was to the man’s back._

_“You and I are in the same place.  What’s your name?” Castiel asked as he did the tricks that Sam had taught him._

_“Hm so it was real.  I felt you.”_

_“Yes,” Castiel stepped closer as the sun shifted._

_The man reached out and pulled Castiel to him.  Castiel looked up into his face and the greenest eyes stared back.  Castiel memorized every freckle and smile line as he moved in closer._

Castiel woke with a smile in the morning.  Castiel frowned down at his pajamas as he realized he had indeed had a good night with his dream man.  It was the closest they had ever been and he had made sure Castiel would never forget it.  Castiel swallowed down a moan at the memory and let out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes again.

When he woke back up he grabbed everything he needed for a shower and went down the hall to the bathroom.  He knocked to make sure it was empty before he pushed the door open.  He froze.  The scent.  Castiel dropped everything that he had in his arms and rushed back up the hall.  He pounded on the door of the other room.

“Hello?  This is important.  Hello.  Please come to the door.”

There was no answer.  Castiel leaned his head against the door and let out a long sigh.

“You looking for Dean?” Benny asked as he came up the hall.

“Dean?” Castiel’s head shot up.

“Yeah.  That’s his room.  He won’t be back for another hour or so.  He had to go take Sam to the office since his car is down.”

“Great thank you.”

Castiel took his shower then called in sick to work.  He checked his watch and left his room again.  He sat down by the door with his head rested on his knees.  He must have drifted off because a strong hand shook his shoulder awhile later.

“Hey buddy you okay?”

Castiel jerked his head up and stared.  Dean stepped back and with wide eyes and stared at Castiel as he inhaled sharply.

“You,” Dean’s voice shook.

“It really is you,” Castiel stood and stared back at Dean.

The moment weighed heavy between them.  Dean reached out slowly and touched Castiel’s face.  Castiel leaned into the touch.

“You’re real,” Castiel mumbled.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Dean whispered as he took a couple of steps closer.

“I know.  Dean.”

“Wh-what’s your name?” Dean asked as his lips brushed Castiel’s.

“Cas--”

Castiel did not get to finish as Dean pressed a kiss firm against his mouth.  Castiel’s eyes fluttered close and the soft lips combined with the perfect scent overwhelmed him.  Castiel’s hands rested on Dean’s hips as he parted his lips to taste Dean.  Dean’s kisses begged him to be real and not another dream.  Castiel’s kisses answered with confirmation of the reality they existed in together.  Dean drew back slowly and looked into Castiel’s eyes.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“So,” Dean closed his eyes for a moment as the blush crept onto his face, “last night.  Should I apologize?”

“No,” Castiel ducked his head as Dean’s hands slipped away, “I, uh, enjoyed it very much. I-I would like to maybe once we get to know each other a little better repeat it here.”

“Definitely Angel,” Dean kissed him one more time before he grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

“Where are we going?”

“Anywhere without a bed.  I cannot be trusted around you sweetheart.”

Castiel chuckled and went along with Dean.  Dean was right.  Castiel wanted nothing more than to learn every inch of Dean’s body. 

 

They never completed the study.  They spent too much time in each other’s room not sleeping to participate.  Once they did sleep the dreams had ceased and Sam discharged them the study happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Got talked into watching the new Total Recall and this idea kind of came from there. I won't say anything about the movie b/c I've been told if I don't have anything nice to say not to say anything at all.
> 
> Well thank you guys for keeping up on this journey with me. I appreciate all the time you guys give me. Thank you for your comments, kudos and reading my writing. I am being encouraged to actually finish the challenge and I feel pretty confident that I can so I am working hard not to let the prompts scare me.


End file.
